


Cupcake

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, F/F, International Women's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Claire surprises everyone by celebrating International Women's Day like it's a birthday or something. At least she's trying, in a moment of suprising sweetness for one of the scariest Hacks. (Written for Hardtime100. Probably followsWornin the weird little 'verse I've created with these two.)
Relationships: Alicia Hinden/Claire Howell





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 community (on LJ & DW) Challenge 132: Women Of Oz for International Women's Day.

"Hands off, Sal! You a woman? They're not for you." 

"Since when is International Women's Day a thing with damn cupcakes? And only you can eat 'em? What kind of--" 

"Maybe if a guy was a real gal's guy, doing us a great service, he could have a fucking cupcake. Talked to your wife, Sal. She said none for you. You neither, Lopresti!" 

Alicia didn't spend much time in the staff breakroom, being a volunteer, looked down on by most of the officers for her 'puppy program'. It was a waste of time, not worth the headaches. (Lately though, she'd been wondering how cowed her Claire had the boys club -- their dispositions had been much improved towards Alicia.) 

"Now _she_ can have a cupcake." Claire declared upon Alicia's arrival, sneering confidently amongst the rest of the CO's. 

Alicia's grin was small and closed, but Claire would recognize it for the approval and pride it was. 

This was why Claire had told her she should swing by the breakroom today. 

"They're blue." 

"Hey, I ain't a baker. It's what they had." 

"Nothing wrong with it." Grumbling men returned to their shifts, leaving them alone. Alicia could step right into Claire's space, voice lower with the nearness. "I didn't say I was a fan of pink. Still-- seems kind of last minute. I wasn't aware this was a baked goods celebration, either." 

"Well, maybe I should be punished for being so scatterbrained." 

"Maybe." 

Was a good cupcake, though, chocolatey and moist on her tongue. It'd be a rewarding kind of punishment. 

After work, when they were alone. 

"Hey, Sister. Have a cupcake." 

***  
End


End file.
